Farfalla Famiglia
by RokudoLeana
Summary: Rokudo Leana est une jeune fille de 15 ans, qui, depuis un moment à commencer à créer sa propre famille mafieuse avec l'aide de son frère, ... Mais être à la tête d'une famille mafieuse, rassemblés ses 6 gardiens et trouver 2 conseillers ne va pas être une tâche facile, ...


**Titre :** Storia della Farfalla famiglia

**-**Tous les personnages sauf (Rokudo Leana, Nanohana Chiraya, Akane Día, Kitoku Shin, Rusato Rey, Fujiama Tamaki, Nanohana Sakura, Rokudo Yuné et Akira [d'autres viendront]) Apartienent à Akira Amano.

**-**Rokudo Leana est une jeune fille de 15 ans, qui, depuis un moment à commencer à créer sa propre famille mafieuse avec l'aide de son frère, à cause d'un simple ennui qui la poursuivait et aussi à cause d'un secret bien gardé, qu'elle ne révélerait pour rien au monde. Mais être à la tête d'une famille mafieuse, rassemblés ses 6 gardiens et trouver 2 conseillers ne va pas être une tâche facile, surtout pour l'annonce officielle de la création de la famille Farfalla.

* * *

**Prologue-Ici c'est moi qui commande ! Compreso !**

Une petite fille trés joyeuse et pleine de vie courait, sautait et dansait dans un petit jardin, elle était si contente par rapport aux voisins qui la regardaient avec de gros yeux appeurés , mais elle s'en fichait elle était heureuse, elle pensait au moment où son frère allait venir la voir ! C'était bien sa le probléme des voisins...

D'un autre coter un jeune homme aux cheveux bleux nuit tout comme son seul oeil visible marchait calmement dans les petites rues d'un quartier italien assez banal, accompagné de deux autres personnes de son âge, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison assez differentes des autres à cause du toit qui était en feux. Le jeune homme pas du tout affolé continuait sa marche, n'effaçant pas son sourire presque habituel afficher sur ses lévres , même aprés avoir défoncer la porte à l'aide de son pied et criéer le nom de sa petite soeur qui rappliqua aussitôt un sourire enfantin coller à lévres, complétement mouillée, remplie de mousse et visiblement sortie de son "bain".

«-Muku' ! Tu est rentré ! S'écriat-elle prête à lui sauter dessus, mais stopper par son son "muku' ".

-Leana ! fit-il soupirant, reprenant aprés le "oui" de celle-ci. pourquoi n'est tu pas habillée ?

-Enfaite ! Comme j'aime pas les habits que tu m'as acheté je les est brûlée et voilà ! Dit l'enfant en courant et sautant partout. Fufu~Mais c'est pas grave on va aller en acheter d'autres !

-Tsss ! Prend pas Mukuro pour ton chien ! Répliqua un gars blond accompagnant ledit Mukuro.

-Je m'en fiche c'est mon frère. Se vanta la gamine lui tirant la langue en criant. BA-BOU-IN ! »

Aprés avoir éteind le feux qui menaçait de brûler l'intégralitée de la maison pour la ranger un peu pour qu'elle soit plus présentable, mis t-shirt et pantalon qui appartiennent à sa soeur, elle était revenue à l'entrée trainant une brune endormie ayant des années en plus qu'elle par le col de son pyjama, toujours aussi souriante, même aprés qu'un trident lui ai traverser la tête, que son frére menace de la jeter aux lions et que le trident lui fassent trois nouveaux trous dans la tête, mais son sourire s'effaçat trés vite dés que la douleur des deux coup précédent se fit sentir, elle lachat sa soeur et se mis à casser tous les objets a porter de main sur le dos du "Babouin" en criant des «Ouiiin ! Muku' t'est méchant ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça a ta soeur ! Je me vengerais !», sous les regards amusés de son frére, du gars à lunette et les menaces du blond . Elle fut vite arrêtée par la brune reveillée criant le nom de son frère ainé en lui faisant un "big calin".

«-Grand frére ? Pourquoi tu rentre si vite je croyiait que tu ne pouvais plus revenir ? Demanda la brune sous le regard étonné et interrogateur de sa soeur.

-Hein ? Pas revenir c'est pas possible ! Vu qu'il nous a promis ! Pas vrai...Muku...Mukuro ! »

Soudain personne, plus personne à coter d'elle, ils avaient tous disparus sans prévenir, elle était seule dans cette maison, paniquée et essayant de se rassurer elle courait dans sa chambre, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, les toilettes, jusqu'à la seule chambre où elle n'as pas courrut celle de son frère , elle y entendit une voie qui l'incitait à se réveiller, aprés ça plus rien le noir et une lumiére blanche lui rendant la vue désagréable et floue. A chaque clignement de ses yeux la vue devenait moins floue et s'accordait avec le "bruit" qui l'avait reveillé. D'une voie trés endormie et neutre elle demanda à la personne assise en face pourquoi tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, et reçut des réponses trés simples :

«-Voiiiii ! J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui est censée expliquer et pas ta soeur qui ne sait rien ! Gueula un type aux long cheveux, visiblement agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Tch ! Dépechez vous de finir, j'ai pas votre temps, bande de déchets ! S'énérva un autre.

-Pfff ! Dire que le Dixième du nom perd son temps pour elle ! Pesta un argenter.

-Putain ! Mais arrêtez de criez je me suis juste assoupie...Se defendit la concernée toujours à moitié endormie.

-J'appelle pas ça assoupie moi mais plutôt effondrées comme un tas de merde d'ananas ! Se moqua une grenouille.

-Kufufufu~Leana ? interrogeat d'une façon agréablement douteuse un ananas bleu.

-Ouii ! Mukuro ! cria-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents en reprenant sur le même ton enfantin. Quesqu'il y a ?

-Kufu~ !Arrête de nous faire honte ! S'écriérent le grand frère et la grande soeur en lui lançant un trident et une chaise dans la tête. Idiote !

-Fiuuuuh ! Siffla un blond portant un diadéme ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Ils sont comme mes deux grenouilles domestiques ~Shishishi.

-Bel' ! Dit une grenouille.

-On est pas tes grenouilles à ce que je sache ! Continua une autre grenouille qui portait un collier.»

En quelques secondes plus personnes ne faisait attention à la "personne principale", tout le monde parlait, se battait, s'insultait avec tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'une voie assez autoritaire les fit presque tous taire, cette voie appartenait à un homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux châtains tout comme ses yeux où l'on pouvait y voir une once d'impatience depuis le début de la réunion, il était disposé en face de la jeune fille c'est la dire à l'autre éxtrémité de la table. Le bruit avait laisser place au silence et la jeune fille commençait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle voulait l'aide des vongola et varia pour une certaine sois disant mission, mais se fut couper par la voie moquerice de la grenouille sans collier :

«-Ah oui ? Et comment tu n'as encore personne dans ta famille, tu est seule. Se moqua le vert en lançant une dernière replique habituelle. Stupide ananas !

-J'ai trouver mes gardiens et j'ai au moins la moins trois milles Hommes sous mes ordres, ils me manque juste deux personnes mais c'est pas presser. Risposta la boss en jetant 6 photos sur la table, affichant un sourire moqueur. Ce sont mes gardiens et le reste pas besoin de photos.

-Vo...VOIIIII! Mais elle sert à quoi cette réunion alors ! S'énérva une deuxième fois le requin.

-Ba...moi au début j'voulais juste faire une alliance avec les Vongolas et que vous m'aidiez à préparer la cérémonie qui annonce officiellement la création de ma famille ... »

Ils avaient mal compris le récit sur la soit disant mission de la Rokudo, pas du tout même, et c'est aprés "l'importante" réunion, chacun de leur coter avait compris qu'elle voulait juste faire chier et avaient tous la même envie, peut importe l'alliance qu'ils ou plutot le dixième vongola venait de faire, leur vengeance va plus être une torture que tout. Ils ont tous abandonné un travail important, un rendez vous qu'ils attendait depuis dix ans, un mariage dont ils étaient tous deux les mariés et tous ça à cause d'elle! A chaque mètres que leur voiture passait la colére et la honte d'avoir été trompés par une nouvelle petite chef devenait plus grande. C'était sûr elle aller payer pour cette "petite blague" cette Rokudo Leana ! Alors que tous l'insultaient et la menaçaient dans leur coin trés énérvés, elle, la future premiére chef de la Farfalla famiglia était selon elle dans la plus grande tortures au monde qui devrait être interdite de fabrication dans le monde...si vous n'avez pas comprit elle ne supporte pas les voyages en voiture c'est pour cela qu'elle vomissait de tous son coeur et estomac dans le chapeau voler à l'une des deux grenouille tout en maudissant ses pires ennemis.

«-C'est qui tes gardiens je suis pourtant sûre que tu ne les à jamais vus, soupirat la soeur de nature trés méfiante.

-Alors pourquoi je suis la ? Interrogeat une voie feminine inconnue aux oreilles de la brune.»


End file.
